Crash Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Crash Man in the Archie Comics. '' History Mega Man 3: The Return of Dr. Wily Crash Man first appeared in the end of issue 8 of the ''Mega Man comic by Archie Comics, where he is built by Dr. Wily. After defeating Heat Man in issue #10, Mega Man moves on to fight Crash Man. The Blue Bomber provokes Crash Man into attacking him by questioning his lack of hands and mocking his name. Crash Man retaliates by covering the room in Crash Bombs, causing the entire building they're in to collapse. Having survived the explosion by using Leaf Shield, Mega Man finds him, defeated but functioning, buried in a pile of rubble. After copying his weapon, he moves on, leaving a line of bombs behind him, causing a massive second explosion and destroying Crash Man in the process, although not before complimenting Mega Man about him using his power and citing it was good to "die in." Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Later on, Crash Man and Wily's other Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. He gave sympathy to the newly created Needle Man, who also lacked hands, when he was ordered to do some "heavy lifting." In the subsequent Worlds Collide crossover, he joined the other Wily Robot Masters (including from games not yet adapted in the comic) in battling Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies at the behest of Wily and Dr. Eggman. This conflict took place in the Skull Egg Zone, an alternate dimension created by Wily and Eggman from which they altered both their worlds, sending Wily's world into its own near future. The timeline was restored to normal after Sonic and Mega Man used their Super transformations to defeat Eggman and Wily in the Egg-Wily Machine X and Mega Man reversed the effects of the Genesis Wave on his world. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon After the crossover, Crash Man fought against Dr. Light's Robot Masters (Mega Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Rush) when they arrived at the Temple of the Moon's vicinity, but eventually called a truce when they discovered that the EMP wave that Ra Moon had released was going to destroy all life on the planet and thus was not what Dr. Wily wanted. In addition, they also drove off Shadow Man after he was revealed to be loyal to Ra Moon instead of Dr. Wily. Crash Man, alongside Dr. Wily's first line of Robot Masters, Break Man, and Dr. Light's robot masters, then proceeded to attack Ra Moon and the second line of Robot Masters. Following Ra Moon's defeat, he and his brothers set about preparing for the next phase of Wily's schemes to take over the world. Legends of the Blue Bomber/The Ultimate Betrayal Crash Man found a sympathetic spirit in Spark Man, who also lacked hands, and the two apparently formed a club that Needle Man wanted to join. While Spark Man joined his set of Robot Masters in distracting Mega Man, Crash Man and his line were relieved of their Integrated circuits and weapon data by Break Man. These were then delivered to Dr. Wily for installation in his new Doc Robot, who subsequently displayed all the powers of Crash Man and his brothers as well as possessing their minds. Their bodies were placed in capsules by Break Man while the eight Robot Masters controlled the Doc Robot together, if not without argument. Eventually this led to a catastrophic failure in the Doc Robot, which overloaded during its battle with Mega Man. Prisoners of War Mega Man later recovered the chips of Crash Man and his brothers and had Dr. Light restore them. A joyous Crash Man celebrated by sharing a "high-five" with Spark Man. However, when offered an opportunity to be reprogrammed and given a new function to serve, Crash Man felt that without hands, he was only good for blowing things up, grieving Spark Man. So he joined several other Robot Masters who refused the offer and was thus deactivated. He would eventually be placed in a Robot Museum. Short Circuits Besides the main story, Crash Man also appeared in one of the Short Circuits segment for Issue 11 Crash Master, where he made visual puns on the "Crash" portion of his name. Specifically, crashing the Skull Machine XX into a tree, causing Dr. Wily's computer to crash, before finally being sent to the Stock Exchange by Dr. Wily. In Issue 19's "Melancholic Masters," Crash Man joined a Robot Master Group Therapy Session where Fire Man sympathized with him over their mutual lack of hands-a recurring joke in the series. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Deceased Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers